Cahills Reading LEGACY
by THGFAN101
Summary: Amy, Dan, Natalie, Ian, Hamilton, and Jonah were captured by a mysterious Lucian working for Fiske. They're all stuck in a room forced to read the Rapid Fire series in order to bond. They're reading LEGACY. (ON HIATUS)
1. Part 1

**A/N As promised here's another Rapid Fire eBook being read by the Cahill! This is the first eBook in the Rapid Fire series. **

**Also, for those of you who wondered why I didn't do this one first, I have two reasons. **

**1. When I first came up with this, I only thought about doing Crushed. **

**2. Crushed is my favourite eBook.**

**I did Crushed first in case my story wouldn't be a success. So here's Legacy!**

**Lastly, for new time readers, I suggest you read Cahills Reading CRUSHED first. :D**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the 39 Clues series, the Rapid Fire series, or any of the characters. If I did, Amy and Ian would be together and Evan would never exist. :D**

* * *

Arianna was enjoying the character's humiliation. Her plan was going perfectly.

As the Cahills were stuffing their faces with food, she left her room and walked down the corridor.

The Cahills were taken to a secret headquarters located in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. The headquarters was hidden securely underground. No one would ever find them, and they would never find a way out.

She turned to the last room in the corridor and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a deep voice said.

Arianna took a deep breath and walked in.

The room looked like a regular boring office. There was a brown wooden desk, some wooden chairs, and a MacBook on the table. The only light in the room was a single light bulb in the center of the ceiling. There was not a single decoration in sight.

_This guy seriously needs to decorate_, she thought.

"Sit down," the man said.

The man's name was unknown. He was very powerful but no one knew his true identity. He had black hair and piercing blue eyes. Arianna couldn't distinguish his face because he was wearing a ski mask. The man was wearing all black. He was called Professor.

"Professor, you called?" she asked sitting down. While Ian Kabra was reading the last part of Crushed, she received a text message from him.

"Yes," he said closing his MacBook. "I'm very disappointed in you Arianna."

"Pardon?" she asked. Did he just say that he was disappointed in her?

"You heard correctly," he said as though he could hear her thoughts. "Why did you defy my orders?" He said his voice getting slightly louder.

Arianna grimaced. What did she do wrong? She did everything he asked her to do. She captured the Cahills he wanted. She made them read one of their past experiences. What more does he want?

"Arianna," he continued. "Why did you make them read Crushed?"

_Oh, great_, she thought to herself. _He's seriously angry about this?_

"Because," she replied. "I thought that the Cahills should read that first. It's the most embarrassing."

Professor put his hands on his face and sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you? We didn't capture them for personal gains. We don't care about their pathetic lies. We captured them for answers."

"May I ask you a question?" she asked.

"You just did you silly little girl," he replied clearly not amused.

"Sorry," she said. She silently cursed. She kept on forgetting who she was talking to. "How is this going to help you? How are reading these stories helping you?"

"You'll know soon," he said. "Everything will be revealed later. Now, I don't want any more sidetracks. I want you to make them read Legacy. Got it?"

"Yes sir," she said.

"Good," he said. "Now, no more mess ups, or else."

She shuddered at the thought of what he could do. The Professor loved to torture people. She didn't want to be his next victim.

"You are dismissed."

Arianna quickly got out of his office.

* * *

Dan Cahill had to win the contest.

He and Hamilton were having a hotdog eating contest. The competition was tough. Dan would never be able to eat as much as Hamilton. But that doesn't mean he wouldn't try winning.

They were just about to determine the winner until the mysterious Lucian had to barge in.

"Everyone, go back to your seats!" she yelled.

"What, why?" Dan asked. He officially didn't like Arianna. Anyone who interrupts fun isn't a sane person.

"Now," she said sternly.

Everyone went back to their seats.

_Geez, what's her problem?_ he thought.

"Okay, open up your tablets and open up to Legacy," she ordered. Everyone did what they were told.

"Hey! It's me!" he exclaimed. _Finally, someone decent is in it!_

"Excuse me, Arianna?" Amy asked.

"What?" she said.

"Is everything alright?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I have to agree with nerd-san here," Dan said. "You've been acting strange ever since you came back from your little break."

"I'm fine," she said. "Now who wants to read?"

Only Dan had his hand raised.

"Alright, Dan."

He went to the first page and started to read.

**_Eight Months before the Clue Hunt_**

**On Christmas morning, Grace Cahill learned she was dying of cancer.**

**She watched as Dr. Zimmerman set a thin folder down on the desk. They were in a wide study in Grace's house. She was the kind of person people made house calls for, even on Christmas. All that bad news from such a small file. It struck Grace as strange, though she wasn't sure why. She was an accomplished chemist and knew that the most terrible things often came in small doses.**

**"How long?" Grace asked, as though the question were an involuntary reaction. "Isn't that what people ask in this situation?"**

**Dr. Zimmerman sighed, removing her glasses and pinching the bridge of her nose. "Patients at this stage usually have a time frame of around six months. That's about where I'd put you, Grace."**

**"Six . . ." It wasn't enough time. There was still too much to prepare, too much that the children didn't know. And if they weren't ready, the whole world could suffer. "I'll take eight," Grace said.**

**"Grace," said Dr. Zimmerman. "You're a strong and ambitious woman. I know you're going to fight this, which is why I'm telling you six months instead of three. But you need to accept that you are dying. Soon."**

Dan stopped suddenly. He was surprised. Of course, he knew that Grace was sick before she died. But she never knew that it was during Christmas.

He instantly felt grief. It has been two years since she died, but he missed her do much. He would never forget the great times he had with her.

He looked at Amy and saw tears forming in her eyes. Surprisingly, the Cobra held her hand to comfort her. Amy didn't even move her hand away.

Dan wanted to gag. Of course the lover boy would make her feel better.

He hoped that they got out of here soon. He didn't want to see Amy fall for Ian again.

**Grace found her eyes were locked on her hands, which were knotted firmly in her lap. They were the only things she could focus on right then. She didn't dare meet the oncologist's eyes, in case she betray not sadness or fear, but anger. Grace was furious with herself. She'd spent her whole life searching for the 39 Clues, but it still wasn't enough time. She'd failed.**

**Dr. Zimmerman reached for Grace's hands. "You need to be thinking about your loved ones right now. Your family. Are they taken care of? Have you spent the time with them that you need to? It's Christmas morning, and where are they? Now is the moment to make sure they understand how much they mean to you, and ensure that they are provided for." **

**_Provided for._**** Grace's thoughts snapped back to the legal documents locked in a hidden compartment in that very desk, right below her test results. They would change not only the lives of her family, but perhaps the very course of human history. Grace slowly withdrew her hands, patting out invisible wrinkles in her blouse.**

**"Thank you, Barbara. I think you're right. There are affairs that still must be set in order."**

**"I'm sorry, Grace. I'll still do everything I can —"**

**"No, thank you. You said exactly what I needed to hear, I think. I'll come to your office next week to talk treatments."**

**Grace led Dr. Zimmerman to the door and said good-bye, then moved silently to the window. She was nearly eighty years old. Death was no stranger to her. She'd seen it take many others, including her beloved daughter and son-in-law. Staring death in the face now was nothing compared to finding it had sneaked by to claim her only child first.**

**Grace watched the snow begin to fall over the front lawn of her estate like a blanket, or a powder, or any of those soft and comforting things snow was supposed to be in moments like this. But she didn't need comfort right now. She needed to make a decision.**

**A coughing fit brought her cat, Saladin, into the room. Saladin was a large, gray Egyptian Mau and had been Grace's travel companion on many adventures. When she first started getting sick, it had been Saladin who seemed to sense it. In the week preceding her recent prognosis, he had barely left her side at all.**

**Grace's cough subsided. Reaching down to pet Saladin, she noticed his fur was wet with melted snow.**

**"You've been prowling the neighborhood, haven't you?" she said. "Quite a trek through the snow, just to fertilize the neighbors' yards." Saladin mewled, as if feigning surprise at the accusation.**

**"Well, it'll be spring by the time they find your little gifts, and by then . . ." Grace paused. "By then, they'll have much bigger things to worry about. The whole world might."**

"I miss Saladin," he said to no one in particular. "It would be great if he was here!"

"No," Ian said too quickly.

"Why not?" Dan grinned. He already knew why but he liked seeing Ian looking uncomfortable.

"Because," Ian replied. "That beast you call a "cat" doesn't know how to treat his superior properly."

"Actually," he said. "Saladin treats everyone perfectly fine. He probably has something against you. Then again everyone does…"

Ian was about to retort until Dan continued reading. _Score One for the ninja!_

**Grace was the matriarch of the Cahills, the most influential family the world had ever known. George Washington, Napoleon, Amelia Earhart — nearly every important figure in the last five hundred years had belonged to one of its five branches. Most of the family members themselves didn't know the true extent of the Cahill legacy — or the terrible responsibility that came with it. Only Grace had figured out the truth of the 39 Clues that concealed the source of the Cahills' great power. It had been the defining goal of her life to find each of the Clues, and protect them from her ruthless family.**

**And only Grace knew that the Cahills weren't alone in the search for the Clues. A shadowy organization, the Vespers, lurked somewhere in the dark places of the world, and crept into her thoughts now.**

**Grace produced a small key seemingly from nowhere, and moved quickly from the window to the large, carved cherrywood desk at the center of the room. She opened a drawer in the desk, then felt around within it. There was a soft clicking noise as a smaller, hidden compartment descended into place. She unlocked the secret drawer and pulled it open. Splayed within, like an open deck of cards, were the legal documents that would set into motion a deadly serious scavenger hunt for the very Clues she'd worked her whole life to protect. But she was dying, and someone must come forward who was strong enough to stand against the Vespers.**

**Now that the moment had finally arrived, however, she found that she was hesitating.**

**She picked up the small pen that lay beside the documents. Just a bit of ink to paper, and she would drop her only grandchildren into the fray. Such terrible things from such small doses.**

**Grace set the pen down.**

**All her life, Grace had been tormented by the worry that someone with selfish or evil aims would find the 39 Clues. But for five hundred years, the Clues had remained safely hidden.**

**Saladin approached cautiously, watching Grace tuck the documents back into the secret desk drawer.**

**No one had ever been able to locate all the Clues. Soon Grace would be dead, and here she was on Christmas morning, laying plans to protect them from her grave. She wouldn't place such a heavy burden on the two people she loved most — Amy and Dan Cahill, her grandchildren.**

**Grace locked the drawer once more, and moved hurriedly to the phone on the other side of the room. Saladin scampered out of her path as she crossed, now completely oblivious to him.**

**The world was safe enough without eccentric old Grace Cahill shaking things up one last time. The Vespers hadn't been heard from in over a decade, and Grace pushed them firmly out of her mind. It was decided.**

**The secrets of the Clues would die with her.**

"So Grace Cahill didn't want to do the Clue Hunt in the first place?" Natalie said. "It's a good thing she still did it."

"What do you mean it's a good thing?" Dan asked. "We could've died!"

"Quit being a baby Daniel," Natalie said.

"Okay guys," Arianna said. "Natalie can read next."

* * *

**So, what do you guys think of Arianna? Things are not what they seem.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and/or constructive criticism. **

**Next chapter will be posted soon!**


	2. Part 2

**A/N Sorry for the extremely long wait. It's the middle of the school year for me, so I'm going to be very busy and won't update that often. **

**22 more days until Day of Doom!**

**Oh, and that reminds me. I forgot to mention this earlier but, I made my own website! The link is on my profile page. Check it out if you haven't already. :) **

**Disclaimer- I don't own the 39 Clues series, the Rapid Fire series, or any of the characters. If I did, Amy and Ian would be together and Evan would never exist. Also, the Day of Doom would've come out earlier. :D**

* * *

Natalie Kabra didn't want to read anymore. It's not only because she's too tired and wants to get out of here. It's because she'll have to read about that _peasant_.

She looked at Dan Cahill who was grinning like a fool while looking through the pages. _How is he enjoying this prison? What does he find so amusing? His life is just as pathetic now as it was back then._

She sighed. She had to get used to this place, because she wasn't leaving anytime soon.

Just as she was about to read, a thought struck her. Arianna was acting very strange ever since she came back from her little break. She could tell based on Arianna's tone and body language that she met someone _intimidating. _Natalie had experience because of what she used to do to her prey.

There was something wrong with Arianna. She must be lying about the whole Cahill-bonding thing. Even the Cahill's great-uncle wouldn't do something stupid as this.

Natalie decided that once she got the chance, she was going to inspect this building their in and find out the truth.

**It was Christmas, and Dan Cahill was not in a good mood.**

"What a surprise Daniel," she said to him. "If I were stuck without a massive party during Christmas, then I'd go insane as well."

"Last time I checked Natalie," he said. "You and Ian were sitting along in your dining room eating dinner. Without us, you wouldn't have had a great time last Christmas!"

"When will you two ever stop fighting?" Amy said.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you nerd-san," Dan said. "You could go back to making googly eyes at Ian."

Amy turned a light shade a pink. She looked like she was about to throw her tablet at him.

"Moving on guys," Arianna said.

**"Sit down, dweeb," Amy said. "You're making me nervous."**

**"What's taking her so long?" Dan said, pacing back into the cramped living room from the bathroom. "Grace was supposed to call two hours ago!" Dan was dressed in his usual Christmas outfit: a black ninja costume, complete with plastic throwing stars stuffed into his pockets.**

"You dress worse than you're sister, Daniel." Natalie said.

**"I can't imagine why she'd be trying to delay the inevitable," said Amy, looking back down at the Tchaikovsky biography she had open on her lap. "Maybe it has something to do with the neighbors seeing an eleven-year-old ninja being driven up to her house."**

**"Grace has way weirder people than me coming in and out all the time," Dan said. "You, on the other hand, are about as boring as it gets. If Grace is worried about anyone cramping her style, I'd point to the gloomy nerd reading about Chucklesky."**

**"Tchaikovsky. He composed the score for the ballet The Nutcracker."**

**Dan threw his hands up. "How am I supposed to get any better at making you sound like a loser if you just do all the work for me?"**

**Amy cocked her arm back to throw her book at her brother. Dan yelped and bolted into his room, slamming the door. A handwritten sign on the front read ****_FORT NONERDS_****.**

**Amy sighed and lowered the book back onto her lap. A t this point she was just pretending to read — she couldn't actually concentrate on the sentences in front of her while she waited for Grace's call. In her pocket, her cell phone felt like it weighed a thousand pounds, and she kept imagining she felt it ringing. But it never did.**

**Dan was always a little exasperating this time of year — even more than his usual day to-day annoying — but this holiday had been especially trying for the two Cahill siblings.**

**Amy looked around, taking in the tiny apartment. Paper Christmas decorations and streamers were strewn along half the room. They cut off abruptly, though, the streamers falling limply to the carpet. Frida, their most recent au pair, had been hanging them when Amy and Dan's guardian called to lay her off.**

**Amy and Dan were orphans. Their parents had died in a fire years ago. Though they were legally in the care of their great-aunt Beatrice, she opted to have the siblings housed apart from her, hiring a constant and varied stream of live-in au pairs to watch over them. They never lasted very long. Beatrice had a habit of quickly firing them, often for no reason at all.**

"Why would your Aunt fire your babysitters quickly?" Ian asked. "She should've just gotten you a main or a nanny."

"Don't forget brother," Natalie said. "They were _poor._ They couldn't afford one."

"For the last time, they're our AU-PAIR! Got that?" Dan yelled.

"Chillax," Natalie said. "No need to yell."

Everyone stared at her.

"I know, I'm gorgeous. No need to stare," she replied clearly not getting what's going on.

"Yo Nat," Jonah said who was the first one to recover. "You just said 'chillax'."

Natalie frowned, "This is all your fault!"

"My fault?" Jonah asked confused.

"No, Arianna," she replied pointing to Arianna.

"If you didn't trap me in here with these _people_, I wouldn't start speaking like them. I don't want to lose my dignity."

"If you even had a dignity," Dan muttered.

Natalie heard that and scowled. She took off her heels and threw it at his head. Unfortunately for her, she missed Dan by an inch.

"Settle down Nat," Ian said. "Just ignore him and keep reading."

Natalie sat down and continued reading.

**Dan emerged from his room after a few minutes. He'd switched out the ninja getup for a sweater, jeans, and his backpack, but he still had the mask hanging around his neck. He held a plastic throwing star up in a defensive position.**

**"Try anything with the book, and you're getting this right between the eyes," he said.**

**"If you throw that anywhere near my face, dweeb, they'll be burying you in that goofy costume."**

**Dan narrowed his eyes. "You are a worthy rival, nerd-san."**

**Amy smirked and shook her head. "Listen, I wouldn't worry," she said, as a sort of peace offering. "I'm sure Grace is busy with something important. Maybe she's getting us a really incredible present . . . a little bit late."**

**She wished there was more she could do for Dan. Her little brother would never admit how sad he was, but she knew. Earlier in the day she'd presented him with his Christmas present to try to cheer him up, a huge pack full of bottle rockets. It had taken her months to save up for the gift and convince Frida to do the actual purchasing for her. Still, it was worth it to see Dan get excited about something, even if just for a little while. She knew that presents weren't everything. Every holiday story since holiday stories began had drilled that point home. But they didn't hurt, either.**

**Dan shrugged and lowered the throwing star. He shook his backpack off and dug through it, pulling out the pack of bottle rockets.**

**"Can we shoot some of these off while we wait?"**

**Amy thought about it for a moment. "You wouldn't rather do it at Grace's house, with all that space in the yard?"**

**"I have some ideas I want to try out," Dan said with a grin. "Like, what happens if you tie two, or even three rockets together, end to end, so they're all pulling in opposite directions?"**

**"Someone gets hurt, probably," Amy said doubtfully.**

**"Or something even cooler than that."**

**"We should probably just wait for Grace," Amy said, looking back down at her biography.**

**Dan crossed his arms. "You know what? I'm tired of waiting. If we aren't important enough for her to pick us up on time on Christmas, I don't see why she should keep me from having fun. I'm going out." He replaced the rockets in his backpack and slipped it over his shoulders, then stalked over to the apartment door and opened it.**

**"Wait, what?" Amy said, looking up from the book. "No! What should I say to Grace?"**

**"Tell her I'm busy with something important."**

**Slam .**

**Suddenly, Amy was alone in the apartment. Alone with Tchaikovsky.**

**Fine. If Dan wanted to act like a brat, that wasn't her problem. She lifted the book to her face and stared at it intently.**

"You just noticed that he acted like a brat?" Natalie asked Amy.

Instead of Amy replying, Dan said, "At least I'm not a girl with anger issues who throw high heels at their cousin."

"Is your name Amy? I'm pretty sure I wasn't talking to you, monkey face!"

"Natalie," Arianna said. "Please read the next two paragraphs and then take a break. I think you're going to lose it."

**All of ten seconds passed before she hauled herself up with a sigh of resignation, grabbed her coat from the hanger by the door, and followed her brother out.**

**"Dan, wait!"**

"Okay," Arianna said. "Amy, you're going next."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this! It may not be good because I rushed through this. I just had to update. **

**Please review and/or constructive criticism! **


	3. Part 3

**A/N Here's the next chapter! On my profile page I have a poll. You guys can vote for which Rapid Fire Book you want me to do next. I can't do Fireworks next, because that's going to be the last one I do.**

**Also, thanks for all the reviews/favourites/follows! You guys are awesome! :D**

**10 more days until Day of Doom!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the 39 Clues series, the Rapid Fire series, or any of the characters. If I did, I would have made the ending of Crushed completely different and all the eBooks much longer.**

* * *

Amy wished that her brother and Natalie could get a long for once.

She understood why Dan would dislike Natalie, but still, he didn't have to constantly get on her nerves. They were stuck here until they were done reading these stories. Dan should at least try to get along with Natalie. And Natalie should try to ignore her obnoxious brother.

Amy sighed. Everyone was starting to get impatient. Hamilton fell asleep, Jonah had his eyes closed humming a song, Natalie was playing with her, Ian was staring into space, and Dan was making weird noises. It was a bad idea to trap Cahills for a long period of time.

"I'm hungry!" Dan complained.

"Didn't you stuff your face earlier?" Amy asked her brother.

"That was a long time ago," Dan whined. "I can't sit here on an empty stomach."

"We ate an hour ago."

Arianna reappeared on the screen. She disappeared a few minutes ago claiming she needed to do _something. _

Amy was starting to get suspicious. She wondered why they haven't saw Fiske yet. She wanted to take to him and try to persuade him to let them out. Even Amy got sick of reading, and that was saying something.

"You can read now Amy," Arianna told her.

"Where's Fiske?" she asked. "I'd like to talk to him."

"Fiske is…" Arianna began. She seemed hesitant, like she was holding something back. "Busy at the moment. I'll make sure to tell him later that you request to talk to him."

"We need permission to talk to _our _guardian?" Dan asked, bewildered. "We're tired of not getting answered. We don't like staying here. We all have lives here."

"Sorry guys," Arianna replied. "Everything will make sense later. You need to learn to be patient. Please read Amy. You don't want to waste your time arguing."

"Fine," Amy said. She began to read.

**Amy huffed as she ran carefully along the slick Boston sidewalks. **

**"Stupid . . . dweeb . . . ," she said to no one in particular.**

**Dan had broken into a run as soon as he noticed his sister was following him, and the twerp was smaller and way faster than her.**

"That's strange," Natalie muttered.

"What's strange?" Dan demanded.

"You eat so much, yet you're still fit," she told him. "I'm surprised you can run fast."

"Ha ha, very funny," Dan said.

**What did he think he was accomplishing by shooting off like this, anyway?**

**_He's going to give himself an asthma attack_****, Amy thought.**

**It was especially embarrassing when they passed the odd jogger or dog walker who was out that day. Dan had pulled the ninja mask back up over his face, and Amy wasn't so far behind that she couldn't see the looks of confusion — and then amusement — that came over strangers' faces as they watched a pintsized ninja run by. Or the looks of pity that followed as she came panting after.**

"Daniel, you are a true peasant," Natalie said. "Who wears a ninja mask on Christmas?"

**"Everything okay?" one woman asked as she passed. **

**Amy was sure her face was Christmas ornament red from the exertion already, but if it wasn't, she would have blushed furiously.**

**"Mm . . . hm!" she wheezed, lowering her head and sprinting forward.**

Natalie smirked, "What a pity, your stutter always came at the worst time."

"Natalie," Ian spoke up. "It's called fear of public speaking. What's the big deal? Amy doesn't have that trouble anymore." Natalie gave him a strange look.

Amy smiled at him. She was secretly grateful that Ian stood up for her. Amy usually ignored Natalie's remarks since she wasn't good at coming up with her own.

**Eventually, Dan curved left, hitting Hyde Park A venue.**

**_Oh, dweeb, where are you going?_**** Amy pleaded internally.**

**He surprised her when he curved again, this time onto a road Amy didn't recognize. The scenery changed drastically as she followed. The apartment-filled street gave way to large, decrepit warehouses. The area was a gray and white mix of cement, stone, and the occasional bare, skeleton-thin tree.**

**Between the holiday and the weather, Amy expected that such a sparse industrial street would be completely empty, but was surprised to see three figures in dark motorcycle outfits standing near the entrance of a warehouse. All three wore jet-black helmets with the visors down. One of the three, the tallest and broadest by far, had a bright red stripe that cut across his jacket like a bloody wound. Amy tried not to look, but could see from the corner of her eye three helmets turning as she passed. She found herself holding her breath. Something about their faceless visors creeped her out.**

"Let me guess," Natalie said. "They're going to chase you?"

"Quit acting like a know-it-all," Dan scolded. "Try to enjoy the story for once."

**She picked up her speed.**

**About a block down, she spotted Dan. He'd pulled the ninja mask up from his mouth and was leaning against the side of a brick building. Amy could tell that his breathing was a little ragged.**

**Not that she was in great shape herself, but Dan had asthma, and almost never remembered to bring his inhaler anywhere with him.**

**Amy came to a stop a few feet from Dan, and nearly doubled over.**

**"You . . . are such . . . a child," she panted.**

"You just noticed," Natalie said. "Your silly little brother, always acted childish."

"Is it bad to have fun?" Dan asked. "You Brits, have no sense of adventure."

**Dan didn't respond. He just leaned against the wall, trying to suck in air.**

**Amy fumbled through her coat pocket. She'd taken to keeping a spare inhaler on her whenever she went anywhere with her brother. She pulled it out now and handed it to him.**

_It's good that the dweeb is now responsible, _she thought. She was happy when Dan started carrying around his inhaler.

**Dan pressed it to his lips and pushed down on the canister, breathing in the aerosol. His gasping breaths evened out. Then, slowly, they returned to normal.**

**"Thanks," he said meekly.**

**Amy sighed. "It's okay, dweeb."**

**"I'm sorry." Dan's voice cracked a bit, and it wasn't from being out of breath. Underneath the ninja mask, Amy could see that his eyes were red and moist. She realized now why he'd kept it on.**

**"I know," she said more softly. "It's okay."**

**Dan looked away, embarrassed.**

**Amy decided to give him a bit of room and turned around to survey the area. It was snowing heavily now. She and Dan had never been to this part of Hyde Park before, and the neighborhood looked especially unfamiliar covered in white. It was also eerily quiet.**

**"Let's get out of here, okay? I don't like this place."**

**"It's not so bad," Dan said, sniffing and standing up straight. "I don't see a single library."**

"Wow Daniel," Ian said. "You're in danger and you're glad there isn't a single library?"

"Believe me, Cobra," Dan said. "You don't know what it's like to be with Amy. I was always stuck going with her to the library especially, during the clue hunt. Anything is better than going to a library."

"Really?" Amy asked her brother. "So you won't mind if I throw away all your video games, in return for never going to the library again?"

Dan's eyes widened in horror. "You wouldn't?"

"Kidding," Amy grinned. "But if you spend all your time playing video games, then I _will _do it."

**"I'm serious, Dan," Amy said.**

"You're always serious," Dan commented. Amy stuck her tongue out of him. She knew it was childish, but old habits die hard. It was all because of Dan. The dweeb got on her nerves.

**Amy heard the sound of snow crunching underfoot behind her. Turning around, she could just make out three figures approaching through the snowfall. She realized they were the same three men from before.**

**Amy took a step back. "I think we should go."**

**The biggest of the figures, the one with the bright red stripe on his jacket, reached into his pocket and pulled out a brown glass bottle. He uncapped it and held a white cloth to the lip.**

**It took a moment before Amy recognized what she was seeing. The action was familiar, but she couldn't place from where.**

**"What's he doing?" Dan said, his voice now serious.**

**Then it hit her. She'd read a spy novel earlier in the year, where some terrorists tried to bring down an agent by kidnapping his family. So they'd followed his daughter from school one day and . . .**

"Amy," Dan interrupted. "You keep on proving you're a bigger nerd than I expected. Who thinks about books during a situation like that?"

"My knowledge helped us," Amy said. "Remember?"

**"That's chloroform!" Amy gasped.**

**"Why would —"**

**Suddenly, the men sprinted forward, heading straight for Amy and Dan.**

**"Run!" Amy screamed, grabbing Dan's arm and turning in the other direction. She scrambled forward with her brother in tow. The snow was making visibility difficult, not to mention running.**

**Dan pulled on his sister's arm, slowing her pace. "In there!" he said, pointing to a fenced inside lot. The fence enclosing the lot was locked with a thick chain and padlock, but there was a gap between the chain and the gate that might just be wide enough for the two of them to squeeze through.**

**Amy curved toward the fence and moved to the side, pushing Dan in through the gap first. He was smaller, and slid through easily.**

**Dan turned once he was on the other side and grabbed Amy's arm. Amy glanced over her shoulder. Though obscured by snow, the three men couldn't have been more then twenty feet away. Amy tried slipping in through the bars while Dan pulled. But she didn't fit. She was trapped outside with the kidnappers.**

**"Oh, no," she rasped. "Oh, no, no, no."**

**She wiggled around, trying desperately to squeeze through the gap. Dan groaned as he pulled.**

**"Come on, Amy!" he said. "Come on!"**

**"I can't!" Amy said in a panic. **

**Then, as if just to contradict her, Amy felt her body moving. Before she had a chance to feel relieved, she was suddenly through the fence, crashing onto Dan and sending them both spilling into the snow.**

**Amy was up in a flash and searching around the lot while Dan scrambled to his feet.**

**"Oh, no," she said. The lot was surprisingly large, but it had no outlet besides the gate. All the doors to the warehouse were closed and bolted shut.**

**"Amy," Dan said, "look." He nodded in the direction of one of the doors. Positioned right next to the doorway was a series of five large metal dumpsters.**

**"No," Amy said, shaking her head. "No way."**

**"How long do you think it'll take those guys to climb a fence?" Dan said. "We have to hide!"**

"Ew!" Natalie exclaimed. "I can't believe you guys _actually _hid in the dumpsters. That's just gross."

"It was either that or get kidnapped," Dan replied.

"I would rather get kidnapped," Natalie said.

**Dan raced to the farthest dumpster, lifted the lid, and shimmied inside. "Get in!" he hissed, peeking his head out. "It doesn't smell _that_ bad."**

**Amy whimpered slightly as she put her hands on the metal lip of the dumpster, then scrambled ungracefully in beside her brother, lowering the lid behind her. She had to crouch into an awkward perching position once inside. It smelled _exactly_ that bad.**

"At least Amy wasn't reluctant to go in there," Natalie commented.

"This is a matter of life and death!" Dan exclaimed. Natalie rolled her eyes at him.

**"Ugh," Amy gagged. "This smells worse than the fort in your room."**

Everyone (who was awake) laughed. All the Cahills seen Dan's room before and it wasn't a pleasant sight.

"I can't imagine anything worse than Dan's room," Natalie said.

**"Shh!"**

**They could just make out the sounds of three gravelly voices coming from outside.**

**". . . they go?"**

**"Prob . . . to . . . out."**

**"No . . . saw . . . here."**

**There was a loud, metallic noise, followed by the sound of a chain falling away. They heard the gate swing open.**

**"What's going on?" Dan whispered. His voice was shaking, and Amy could feel him shivering beside her. "Why would anyone be after us, of all people?" Amy wanted to take his hand, but was terrified she might lose her balance and make a noise.**

"Isn't it obvious?" Natalie said. "You guys are Grace's grandchildren. Everyone assumed that Grace told you all her secrets. Unfortunately, that wasn't true."

"She never got a chance to," Amy said, her voice hinting sadness.

Natalie's expression softened. "Sorry, for mentioning that. Just telling the truth."

**The voices were getting louder.**

**". . . sure these are Grace Cahill's grandkids?" one of the voices said. ". . . would they be out alone?"**

**Amy and Dan stopped breathing. Something was very wrong.**

**"Who knows . . . saved us the trouble . . ."**

**". . . Vesper, and get some more people out here. Search the area until you find them. . . . whatever force is necessary."**

**The voices and sound of crunching snow began moving farther away. Soon the lot was quiet.**

**"He said Grace's name," Dan whispered.**

**"They must be trying to get a ransom out of her," said Amy. A deep, terrible panic was setting in. It seemed to pulse through her like a heartbeat, so intense it made her lightheaded.**

**"What was that other thing he said?" Dan said. "About a Vespa?"**

Amy looked up. She was shocked. Back then, she never realized that those men were the Vespers. Even after they learned about the Vespers, the thought of them meeting the Vespers in the past never came up.

"If only we could go back in time," Dan said. She had the same thought on her mind. "We could've interrogated those people and stopped the Vespers from causing all that trouble."

**"They _w-were_ wearing helmets," Amy said. Her vision was slowly adjusting to the darkness. She couldn't see much, but she could see that Dan's eyes were wide with fear. She had to keep it together for her brother. Amy pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. The light from the screen illuminated the contents of the dumpster around them. It was blessedly un-full, but Amy couldn't help imagining the vermin that probably made the place their home at night. Under the blue light of the phone, Dan's face was pale and serious. Huddled up in the corner of the dumpster, he looked as terrified as she felt.**

**"I'm calling the police," Amy said. "Make sure they aren't right outside."**

**"Espionage is what ninjas do best," Dan said, with a weak grin. He tried to sound tough, but his voice was thin and shaky. Dan rose up to risk a slow, careful look out from a small hole chewed out of the top corner by rust.**

**Two dark-clad figures stood near the entrance to the lot. The gate was wide open now, and Dan could just see that one of the figures had the handles of what he assumed were bolt cutters hanging out of his jacket pocket.**

**"Two of them are watching the exit," he whispered. "It looks like the third one left, the big one with the red stripe on his jacket. These guys really came prepared. They cut open the chain on the fence."**

**"Cut the chain?" Amy whispered. She swallowed, attempting desperately to shove the fear down into some manageable compartment of her brain. She needed to think. She needed to get help.**

**"I'm calling the p-police now," Amy said. **

**_Oh, no_****, she thought. Her stammer was starting, as it always did when she was nervous and had to talk to people. And she was more than just nervous now. She was delirious with fear.**

Amy wondered what she would've done if she never had a fear of public speaking. If the police did come, would what's going to happen next ever happen? She remembered the day clearly. Dan's ridiculous idea could've backfired. They were lucky that it didn't.

**Amy looked down and took a deep breath. Somehow she managed to dial 911 into the phone with her shaking fingers. She placed it to her ear, and was startled when an operator answered after only a single ring.**

**"Nine-one-one," the woman said coolly. "What's your emergency?"**

**"H-hi," Amy said, trying to remain calm. Don't stammer, don't stammer, don't stammer.**

**"He-hello, y-yes. My b-brother and I are near H-Hyde Park and these m-men are t-ttrying to hurt us."**

**"Can you tell me where you are exactly?" the operator said, her voice becoming serious.**

**"I'm n-not sure," Amy said. "We got a little l-l-lost." **

**Dan peeked out of the dumpster again, then immediately shot back down. "Hang up, quick!"**

**In a panic, Amy ended the call. Seconds later she heard the snow crunch as feet passed in front of the dumpster, then stopped.**

**Then the whistling began.**

"You could stop Amy," Arianna interrupted.

Dan was disappointed, "We just got to the best part! My brilliance would be shown in a few paragraphs!"

"What brilliance?" Natalie remarked.

"Once we get out of here, you'll suffer," Dan threatened.

"I'm _so _scared," Natalie said, sarcastically.

"Since Hamilton is sleeping peacefully," Arianna said. "He should read next."

* * *

**Sorry, I had to end there! For those of you haven't read Legacy, you're going to like what Dan does next. :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this part! As usual, reviews and/or constructive criticism! **

**THIS or THAT **

**1. ****Chocolate or Vanilla?**

**2. ****Romance or Humor?**

**3. ****Summer or Winter?**

**4. ****Reading or Writing?**


	4. Part 4

**Part 4**

**A/N 5 more days until Day of Doom! We're so close! I can't wait to find out who V1 is, and if Amy will end up with Ian. :P**

**Disclaimer-**

**Me: Hey Dan!**

**Dan: Hello! I can't wait for you all to see my brilliance! My plan is amazing. **

**Me: Nice! Now, do the disclaimer.**

**Dan: THGFAN101 doesn't own US!**

* * *

Hamilton Holt was having the best dream ever. He won the gold medal at the Olympics for his favourite sport football. Just as he was about to be awarded the medal his dream ended.

"Hamilton!" a familiar voice yelled at him. He opened his eyes to find Dan Cahill shaking him.

"What?" he said annoyed. He lifted his head off the table and noticed that everyone was staring at him.

"Sorry," Hamilton said, sheepishly. "All this reading is making me tired. No offense guys, but this is boring."

Natalie smirked, "Of course, you'd say that. After all you are a Holt."

"What did you say?" he said, his voice getting louder.

"Hey Ham?" Dan interrupted. "I would never interrupt a good fight with Princess Cobra, but I want to get out of here. So, read!"

"Okay," he said, looking down at his tablet. "Uh, where are we?"

"Were at the part where 'the whistling began'," Amy replied.

"Thanks," Hamilton said, and then he began to read.

**Amy and Dan sat in silence, not daring to breathe, barely daring to think. Just above them, one of the kidnappers casually and deliberately whistled a creepy old children's song called "A louette" that Amy recognized from school. The song was about plucking the feathers from a small bird.**

"What a waste of time," Natalie commented.

"What do you mean?" Hamilton asked, confused.

"I mean, who would waste their time coming up with a song about plucking feathers from a bird?" she replied. "If you ask me, that's a waste of talent."

"It's a children's song!" Dan yelled. "Why are you criticizing children songs? That's just low, even for you."

"Hey guys?" Arianna said. "Focus."

"You ruin all the fun," Dan muttered. Hamilton couldn't help but nod in agreement.

**This was it, Amy realized. They were caught. Dead, maybe. The guy was toying with them.**

**They waited for what seemed like an eternity. The whistling sounded like it was right in Amy's ear. Her lungs burned with the effort of holding her breath.**

**Then the song suddenly finished. Amy expected the dumpster lid to go shooting up, to see that terrible black visor staring down at them. Instead, the crunching footsteps slowly moved off.**

**Amy breathed in the rank air of the dumpster, and it felt like a miracle. It was all she could do not to break into tears.**

**"They're going to check the dumpsters eventually," Dan whispered, after a few moments. "And they said more guys were on the way." His voice was shakier than Amy had ever heard it.**

**"What do we do?" Amy said. "I can't keep calling the police and hanging up. I don't even know where we are."**

**Amy jumped when she heard a loud metallic ****_bang_**** coming from the far end of the lot.**

**"What's that?" she whispered.**

**Dan looked at her with round eyes. "They've started," he said. It was the sound of a dumpster lid being thrown open.**

**In the darkness, Amy heard Dan unzipping his backpack. "I have an idea," he said. "But we have to be prepared to run."**

**_Bang!_**

**"What's your idea?"**

**Suddenly, a light flared in the dumpster. In one hand Dan held a sterling Zippo lighter. In the other was the pack of bottle rockets Amy had gotten him for Christmas.**

"Wow Dan," Natalie said. "Only you would carry that around…"

"This actually saved _our _lives, Cobra," Dan replied. "Now, don't comment again! The best part is going to happen!"

**"Where'd you get that lighter?" she demanded.**

**"Frida," Dan said, closing it. "She left it behind. Remember how she was always talking about camping and outdoorsy stuff? She said she kept a water-resistant lighter on her at all times, in case she needed emergency fire."**

"Frida was much worse than your current nanny," Natalie said.

"AU-PAIR! I mean, guardian! Now, shush!" Dan told her.

**There was a short beat of silence in the dumpster.**

**"Huh," said Dan. "Except probably now."**

**"Are you s-sure about th-this?" said Amy.**

**"Bottle rockets?"**

**_Bang!_**** They were getting closer.**

**"No," said Dan. "But we're out of time. Just get ready to run, okay?"**

**Amy swallowed, and nodded at her brother.**

**Dan pulled two rockets from the pack. He stood up and peeked out from under the lid. The kidnappers were near the fence, checking a dumpster two down from them. So far so good. He aimed one of the rockets for the other end of the lot, away from both the entrance and the dumpster.**

**"Here goes," he said. Dan opened the Zippo and lit the fuse.**

**It hissed for half a second, then the rocket shot screaming away.**

**_Crack!_**

**"Over there!" one of the kidnappers shouted.**

**Amy started to rise. "Let's go!"**

**"Wait," Dan said, aiming the second rocket. "It's a two-part plan." He lit the fuse and the rocket shot off in the direction of the would-be kidnappers.**

**"Auuuurrrrgghh!"**

**"Run now!" Dan said.**

**Amy and Dan burst from the dumpster and scrambled for the entrance of the lot. Looking behind him, Dan saw that one of the kidnappers was frantically fanning his butt, which was smoking slightly.**

"Awesome Dan!" Hamilton said, giving Dan a high-five. He was impressed. Even before the clue-hunt, they were able to get themselves out of trouble.

"Thanks Ham!" Dan replied. "See, I told you it was awesome! Bottle rockets are the best!"

"Dan, you're such a dweeb," Amy said. "Hardly anyone uses bottle rockets anymore."

"You're just jealous that this was _my _plan," Dan said. Amy rolled his eyes.

"Yo Dan," Jonah said. "That was boss!"

"I have to admit," Ian said. "That was a…good plan especially for someone like you. Of course, if we were in your situation we would have had a much better plan."

"Yes, I have to agree with my brother," Natalie said. "Also, we wouldn't even be in the garbage can in the first place."

"Whatever," Dan said, trying to imitate their British accent.

Hamilton and everyone else laughed at his failed attempt. He then continued reading.

**"Part two was completely unnecessary, wasn't it?" Amy yelled as they ran.**

**"Yup!" shouted Dan.**

**"There they go!" The kidnappers had spotted them.**

**Amy grabbed Dan's arm and surged forward. They made it out of the lot and turned left, heading back in the direction they'd come from. They ran as fast as they could back toward home, but the snow continued to fall heavily and the pair kept stumbling. Amy looked behind her and gasped. The men were just a few yards away, and gaining.**

**"Follow me," she said, still tightly gripping Dan's arm. She shot to the right, turning down a small side road. A bout halfway down, she turned right again.**

**"Wait, what?" Dan said. "We're going back the other way!"**

**"Exactly," said Amy. "It's unpredictable. Hopefully the kidnappers won't think we'd double back, either."**

"At least Amy thinks of good and smart plans," Natalie said.

"I really don't know why you're always against me," Dan said.

"Really?" Natalie said, not believing a word he was saying. "Maybe because you're the biggest peasant I ever met."

"You guys," Amy said. "We're all honorary Madrigals. We should be getting along instead of arguing."

"I have to agree with Amy," Hamilton said. "This is starting to get predictable and annoying." Neither Dan nor Natalie replied.

Hamilton sighed. Seeing Dan and Natalie fight reminded him of his family. They didn't fight as much as Dan and Nat, but they were competitive. He wished that he was with his family right now in Milwaukee, WI. He'd rather be listening to his father's boring speeches about Team Holt or Regan and Madison's conversations then be stuck in a room reading.

He was never into reading. It wasn't because he didn't like to, like some people thought. _Natalie. _It was the fact that he loved being outdoors. Out in the sun playing sports…

"Hamilton?" Arianna said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Hm, yeah?"

"Read, please."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

**The street they'd backtracked onto was just as deserted, but Amy spotted a battered plywood fence farther down in front of them. She ducked behind it, pulling Dan with her. After a few seconds, she could hear the slap of the kidnappers' feet as they ran past.**

**_It worked_****, Amy thought. ****_I can't believe it worked!_**** She pulled Dan in closer to her.**

**Suddenly, Amy's phone started vibrating. She reached into her jacket pocket, fumbling to pull it out. On the screen was the name Grace Cahill.**

**Amy hit answer and placed the phone to her ear. "Grace, we're in t-trouble," Amy stammered.**

**"What's happened?" her grandmother's voice answered from the other end, wasting no time.**

**"We're in Hyde Park. These m-men are following us," Amy whispered as loudly as she dared. "They said your n-n-name and they're bringing more guys to try and f-find us."**

**"Tell her about the Vespas," Dan said.**

**"Shush!" Amy hissed.**

**"What did Dan just say?" Grace said, her voice rising. Amy's heart almost stopped. She'd never heard her grandmother sound afraid before.**

**A voice from their left, getting louder. The kidnappers were returning. There was no time. She looked around her. The place was littered with garbage, including glass bottles, a large piece of tarp, and . . . twine.**

**She made a decision. If Dan could be brave in this awful situation, so could she. She didn't have any other choice.**

**"Dan," she whispered. "Get the bottle rockets out."**

**"Amy, ****_do not_**** engage these men," Grace said from the phone. "Do you understand me? I'm calling the police."**

**"Grace . . ." Amy sobbed.**

**"Amy?" said Grace.**

**"We love you."**

**"Amy, ****_no!_**** Do no —"**

**Amy hung up the phone. She looked over to Dan, who was holding a fistful of bottle rockets, his eyes wide.**

**"I'm going to get us out of this," Amy said. "Don't worry, d-dweeb." It wasn't exactly comforting.**

**Dan was shaking like the last leaf of winter, his face completely serious. "If only you'd brought that book about Chucklesky. That huge thing would scare these guys away for sure."**

**"Tchaikovsky," Amy said with a small smile. She grabbed one of the bigger glass bottles nearby. "How many rockets can we fit into this?"**

**"Five safely," Dan said. "Let's try fifteen."**

**"Do it," Amy said, handing the bottle to him. She picked up a bit of twine from the ground. "Okay, Dan, ready to see what happens when you tie three bottle rocket ends together so they all pull in different directions?"**

**Dan looked up at his sister. A huge grin spread across his face.**

"Ian," Arianna said. "You're up next!"

* * *

**Remember to review and/or constructive criticism.**

**There's about two more chapters left for this story. This was a really short one. **

**THIS or THAT**

**1. Dan or Amy?**

**2. Ian or Natalie?**

**3. Jake or Evan?**

**4. Saladin or Arnold?**


	5. Part 5

**Part 5**

**A/N I give you guys permission to say that I'm the worst author ever. Go ahead and say that in the review for not updating for about two months.**

**I know, I know, I haven't updated in forever. I didn't forget about this, it's just that I lost interest in this story. But, I'll still continue it. **

**The only progress I made is that I updated Reality, and wrote two other stories. So at least I was still writing. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues series. If I did, Day of Doom would've been much better.**

* * *

Ian Kabra knew that he had to do something to change her opinion.

Being just _friends_ wasn't good enough for him. He wanted her to know how he felt about her. It's the only way he'll feel satisfied.

However, he felt guilty for thinking this way and that was a _first_.

Amy was unlike other girls he met in the past. She was different. Not different as is unusual, but different as in…_unique._

Ian was used to all the attention he got from girls in the past. He was used to the staring, the blushing, and the flirting from all the other girls. Girls practically clung to him, desperately wanting him. Every girl–except Amy.

Amy wasn't just beautiful on the outside –but on the inside as well. It was rare to see a girl who had the nice qualities. It was rare to see a girl who loved to help others more than anything, despite the fact that they hurt her in the past. It was rare to see a girl who saw the good in people, when it was only possible to see the worst in them.

That was what made her unique.

That was what made her Amy.

He sighed. _Why was she so difficult to please? Why doesn't she trust me?_

Memories of the fateful day appeared in his mind –the day he trapped her in the cave.

He remembered the frighten look in her eyes, which was perfectly acceptable way to react in that situation. But he could never forget the look in her eyes –the look of being betrayed.

Although he said he was sorry–and she forgave him–he still felt guilty. This was very unKabra-like of him. He wanted Amy to know how he truly felt about her. How his spirits were lifted whenever he saw her smiling.

But he knew he couldn't do it right away. He didn't want to break the fragile friendship between them.

_Especially because she has a boyfriend. _

"Earth to Ian!" the Cahill boy yelled, while waving his hands in front of his face. Ian snapped out of his thoughts and noticed that everyone was looking at him.

"Yes?" he replied, flatly.

"It's your turn Ian," Amy said softly.

"You were to wrapped up in your thoughts," Natalie said. "Mind telling us what you were thinking."

Ian didn't look at his sister because he knew that she'd be able to read his expression. No one can understand a Lucian better than a Lucian. Unfortunately for him, his sister has as much skill as him in deciphering people.

Almost.

"Alright, I'll continue on with this ridiculous story," he replied. He unlocked the tablet and began to read.

**Two faceless, black-clad figures stalked back along the side street, methodically searching the area. They kicked over every trash can, crumpled every box, checked every doorway, and smashed in every window. They moved with ruthless precision. The chase had gone on long enough.**

"I can't believe they were desperate enough to catch you guys," Natalie commented. "It's not like Daniel's pathetic skills will do them any good."

"Did you forget the part we read a while ago?" Dan asked. "They want to capture us and take us hostage to blackmail Grace!"

"Whatever you say," Natalie replied. Dan stuck his tongue out at her.

_Childish, _he thought, shaking his head.

**Halfway down the street, one of the figures stopped in place, and motioned for the other to be quiet. His partner slowly lowered the recycling bin he'd been looking under.**

**There. Yes. Definitely the sound of whispering. He moved, slowly and silently, to the corner of a side street. Peering around, he spotted a shadow hidden behind a bit of dilapidated wooden fencing. A long section of tarp hung out from behind the fence. The Cahill brats were clearly trying to hide under the tarp.**

**The man and his partner sneaked up very slowly to the fence, treading carefully once they were on the tarp. Turning, the man nodded to his partner, who nodded back. They lunged around the fence.**

**There stood Dan alone, with a ninja mask pulled over his face. Fifteen hissing bottlerockets were pointed right at them.**

**"Screaming bottle of death-jutsu!" Dan yelled.**

Everyone besides Natalie found Dan's outburst amusing. The only reason Ian found it amusing because it was ridiculous. He never thought to expect someone saying something like that in a dangerous situation. _But of course, one should expect that with the Cahill boy. Always talking about he's a ninja._

"Seriously, _screaming bottle of death-jutsu_? Couldn't you have come up with something more…interesting?" Natalie told Dan.

"If you don't like it, then come up with something different," Dan replied. "Go on, I want to hear what the Cobra has to say."

"Fine," she said, with a toss of her long black hair. "How about: Deadly Rockets?"

"Lame."

"What?! Did you just say it was lame?"

"Yes," Dan said. "I did. You clearly need lessons on naming things."

"You just don't like it because it's not related to ninjas."

"How about we continue reading?" Arianna asked.

**The rockets exploded into the air just as the men turned to run. Behind them, Amy burst out from under a section of tarp. She made a noise that was part battle cry and part scream of terror, and pulled hard on it.**

**Amy was no Wonder Woman, but the men's panic and the slick, snow-covered surface of the tarp were enough. The two kidnappers fell on top of each other, under a shower of fireworks. Amy threw the tarp over the kidnappers. Dan lit the bottle rocket daisy chain and tossed it in after them, then tied the ends of the tarp in a quick, messy knot. Inside, there was a series of screeches and cracks, and the kidnappers started shrieking.**

"Great job, Amy!" Hamilton said, giving her a high-five. Amy smiled and returned the high-five.

"What about me?" Dan asked. "I did all the hard work. It was my _amazing _idea, not hers. I would like some recognition."

Before Hamilton can respond, Natalie exclaimed, "I have some splendid news! I found my dart-gun! I just remembered where I hid it!"

"How is this good news?" Dan asked. For the first time, Ian had to agree. It wasn't a good thing to be trapped in a room with a Natalie who had her dart gun.

"This _is _good news because now I can just paralyze any of you if you bother me," she replied. "Starting with you, Daniel." She aimed the dart gun at Dan and was ready to shoot until Ian confiscated from her.

"What was that for?" she asked, angrily.

"Why don't you save the dart gun for later? When we get out of here," he replied. He hoped that Natalie understood what he meant. If they want to escape this horrible place, they must have the tools they need with them.

Fortunately, he could tell that Natalie understood by the look in her eyes. She nodded and sighed. "Fine, I guess I can spare him for now."

**Amy grabbed Dan's hand and ran.**

**"That whole thing would have been much cooler in my ninja costume," Dan puffed.**

"It would be horrible if you had your ninja costume," Natalie said.

**"No, it wouldn't," said Amy. She rounded the corner that led back the way they came, in toward town.**

"Thinking like an American," Dan said grinning. Natalie rolled her eyes at him.

**And slammed right into the third kidnapper. Things seemed to happen in slow motion. Both Amy and the kidnapper were knocked back. Dan let go of Amy's hand, and before he even realized what he was doing he charged forward, pushing the off-balance figure with all his strength.**

**Somehow the shove worked, and the man fell over into the snow. Dan grabbed Amy, pulling her back into a run.**

**But the kidnapper was up fast, and chasing them down. Looking back, Amy realized that he was gaining on them with incredible speed, even in the snow. His shining, blank visor gave no clue as to the person inside, but he was close enough that Amy could see herself reflected in the helmet, running, her face a contorted mask of fear. In the quiet of the snowy street, Amy could hear the man's heavy, growling breaths under his helmet as he ran.**

**Then he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a gleaming steel knife.**

"Amy!" Dan interrupted. "That guy might have been Casper Wyoming! Think about it, that guy was handy with knives and is a Vesper. It's possible that he could be Casper!"

"I doubt it," Amy said. "Because the first time he saw us was in Switzerland. If that was him a few years ago, why hadn't he mentioned anything about it?"

"You know what," Dan said. "I'll just stick to my amazing theory."

**For a brief second, the blade caught the reflection of the red stripe in the kidnapper's jacket, and Amy imagined it covered in blood.**

**"No, no, no, no," she pleaded, straining forward. Though she ran desperately, it was difficult to get any traction in the snow. Her legs were burning, but she willed them to keep going. Snow whipped past her face, but Amy couldn't feel it anymore. All she could think about was the gleam of the knife and the blank visor of the kidnapper behind her.**

**"He's gaining!" Dan screamed. "He's got a knife!"**

**"I know!"**

**Amy didn't dare look behind her again — he sounded too close. Any second now she'd be wrenched back and feel the edge of that knife pushed against her neck.**

**Then she saw it.**

"I want you all to guess what it is!" Dan exclaimed, interrupting Ian again. Normally Ian would be furious but the more time he spent in this room, the desire of humiliating Dan becomes less. He was getting used to it and knew that fighting and bickering wasn't going to get them anywhere.

Ian had to come up with a plan to get them out of here.

He couldn't stand being here any longer.

"A yacht," Natalie said, sarcastically. Ian could tell that she was feeling the same annoyance as him.

"Of course not, Cobra. We're in Massachusetts," he said, not catching the sarcasm. "What do you think Ian?"

"How about you let me finish my part?" he said, his question sounding more like a demand.

"Fine," Dan said. "You have no sense of fun."

_I'm trying to save you guys, _Ian thought.

**The route she'd taken from the populated street was right in front of them. It glowed with a shifting white and blue light, like some magical pathway home in a fairy tale. And below the noise of her ragged breathing, of the slap of the man's feet just behind them, she heard a sound more wonderful than all the Tchaikovsky scores combined — a car engine.**

**Amy made a hard left turn, practically dragging Dan with her. There, idling on the side of the road, was a police car flashing its lights. Amy had never seen anything more beautiful.**

**"It's them!" said a nearby voice. "The kids who made the call!"**

**Two police officers rushed over to Amy and Dan. Huffing and wheezing, Dan turned around to point to their pursuer, but the street was empty of anything except soft, white snow.**

"Alright Ian," Arianna said. "You're done and Jonah can read next."

* * *

**And done! One more chapter guys until this story is over. Remember to review!**

**I have a new poll on my profile, you should check it out. :)**

**THIS or THAT**

**1. Potatoes or Tomatoes?**

**2. Pop or Country?**

**3. Fiction or Nonfiction?**

**4. Burger King or McDonalds?**


End file.
